looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
That's My Baby
That's My Baby is the 16th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot The episode begins at Tina's apartment complex with Daffy standing on her porch. After ringing her doorbell multiple times, Daffy notices Tina holding a baby and believes she had a family with someone else and dumps her, until she explains to her boyfriend that the baby is her sister's son and that she's just babysitting her nephew. Daffy takes back all the stuff he said after hearing this. Soon, Daffy is home watching television when Tina rings the doorbell, in a way Daffy did earlier in the episode. It turns out Tina had to take over someone's shift at the Copy Place and needs Daffy to watch Zachary, the baby. Daffy makes up excuses until he mistakenly agrees to watch Zachary. After playing a terrible song and trying to feed Zachary clam juice, Daffy gives up and watches television with the crying baby until Zachary is interested by a trailer for the movie "Marty the Whale", starring Marty the Whale. Instead of taking Zachary to see the movie, Daffy takes him to a war movie which upsets Zachary more. After Daffy is told to leave the movie, he meets a mother who suggests a Mommy and Me class. After going to many classes, Daffy's motherly instincts kick in and soon when they meet Tina at the Copy Place, Daffy refuses to give up Zachary and begins criticizing her about taking care of Zachary. Meanwhile, Bugs and Porky are eating lunch at Tutty's, when a bubbly waitress convinces Porky to buy "Spinach Artichoke Poppers". Bugs tells Porky that he was given an upsell, but Porky buys unneeded appetizers. Then while buying ink at Ink Inc, Porky gets an "Ink Warranty", even after Bugs convinces him that he is about to get another upsell and mocks him on the way out. Later, when the car breaks down, a tow truck worker convinces Porky to join a club and Bugs acts sarcastic about getting it, but Porky still gives in to the upsell. Then at the Car Rental Shop, Porky buys an Mini Van even though he has spent large amounts of money. Porky then finally convinces himself not to fall for another upsell, but when the cashier offers him insurance at an affordable price, Porky declines, even with Bugs telling him to get it. Meanwhile, Tina and Daffy are at the park with Daffy criticizing everything Tina does to Zachary, the baby. Then while the two are fighting about Zachary, the stroller carrying Zachary rolls away, unnoticed by the pair. When they finally realize it, the stroller is heading toward the highway and Bugs and Porky driving down the road towards the stroller. Tina and Daffy chase Zachary while Bugs and Porky scream in terror. Then, Porky turns the car suddenly and crashes onto the park statue. The stroller hits the curb and sends Zachary flying until Daffy makes a heroic catch and saves the baby. Meanwhile, Porky realizes he should have gotten the insurance. Soon, Tina's Sister picks up her baby and when she leaves, Daffy tells Tina that he wants to have a family with her, as he knows now he wants to be a mother, then decides to become a famous frozen yogurt seller. In the end, Bugs ironically gives into a sale from Speedy Gonzales in Pizzarriba. Cast Quotes *'Daffy': What happened to this country? No one ever hustles anymore. That's why Canada's killing us these days. *'Daffy:' You have a baby?! I knew it. I knew you were lying to me. I thought I knew you. I thought you were my girlfriend. I let myself be vulnerable to you. I trusted you. Well, not anymore. Did you hear that? That's the sound of my wall going back up. Lose my number because you are dead to me. D-E-D. Dead. Tina: It's not my kid. It's my sister's. I'm babysitting. Daffy: She's adorable. Tina: He's a boy. (She slams the door after conversation.) Daffy: Looks like a girl. *'Bugs:' You wanna grab some lunch? Daffy: Great. I'm starving. Bugs: Porky's coming. Daffy: Uh... No, thanks. Bugs: You just said you're starving. Daffy: Change the dynamic. Bugs: What dynamic? Daffy: I already ate. Bugs: No, you didn't. Daffy: Porky's a bummer. Bugs: You're a bummer. Daffy: No. I'm not a bummer. I'm a jerk. (Daffy clicks his tongue then Bugs groans) *''(Daffy was sitting on his recliner, eating his meal, and watching TV as the doorbell rings)'' Daffy: I'll be right there. (He continues watch TV then the doorbell rings again) One second. (The doorbell continues to ring) What happened to this country? No one takes the time to relax anymore. That's why Canada's killing us these day. (Doorbell stops ringing then he opens the door) Tina: Oh, thank goodness you're home. Someone called in sick at work and I got cover to shift. (Point to the baby) Can you watch him? Daffy: Oh, I can't. I'm busy. Tina: With what? You don't have a job. Daffy: I got a bunch of stuff to do around the house. Tina: It's Bugs' house. Daffy: I promised my girlfriend, I'd help her out. Tina: I'm your girlfriend. Daffy: Well, then, I'll watch the baby. (In shock) Well, that one kinda backfired on me. Tina: And if anything happens to him while I'm coming, I'll kill you. (She walks away from him) Daffy: I can take care of a baby. I'm used to be a baby... I think... I don't really have any memories before the age of 15. (He closes the door) *'Cashier:' Oh, before I ring you up, there is just one thing-- Bugs: Here it comes. Cashier: Would you be interested in getting an extended warranty. Bugs: And there it is. Porky: Um... Bugs: (Whispers through Porky's ears) Are you crazy? It's ink. Cashier: All replacement parts would be covered up to 40% Bugs: (Whispers continue.) You're not gonna need replacement parts. It's ink. Cashier: If the product gets damaged, we'll ship it back to the manufacturer for you. Bugs: (whispers) It's not gonna get damage. It's ink. Cashier: It's only additional $15. Bugs: That's half the price of the ink. (Porky considers if he will get an ink warranty or not.) Porky: I'll take it. (Bugs hits his forehead after Porky gets the warranty.) *''(While at the carpark.)'' Bugs: Are you sure you don't want me to carry your ink? I'd hate for something happen to it. (Bugs & Porky get inside the car) Oh, that's right. It's doesn't matter if something happens to it. (Hollers) You got a ink warranty. (He buckles up the seat belt) Porky: He made it sound so important. You must think I'm a real jerk. Bugs: No, Daffy's a jerk. You're a bummer. Porky: Right. (He starts the car engine, but it fails to start. The engine is spoiled.) The battery's dead. Bugs: Look on the bright side. If there's anything that happens to your ink, you're covered. *'Tow-truck driver:' So that will be $89. You interested to join the Tow Truck Club? Bugs: No. Tow-truck driver: For just $230 per month, you get 23 tows per year. Bugs: Who get towed that much? What's person breaking down 20 times per year? Tow-truck driver: If you sign up today, I'll throw in some free stickers for just $10. Bugs: Free $10 sticker? Gee, where do I sign up? Porky: Right here. You can use the pen after me. (Bugs facepalms himself again as Porky signs up for the Tow Truck Club) *'Speedy': (after successfully upselling Bugs) Heheheh, classic upsell! *'Porky': (after the credits) Th-h-h-h-h-That's all folk-(stomach rumbles). I knew I shouldn't have those artichoke p-p-p-poppers. Trivia *This title is a reference from a quote said by Witch Lezah in Monster Talent, before her son, Gossamer, sung September in the Rain in the school talent show. *This is Speedy's first appearance in an episode, since Devil Dog. *Daffy thought Zachary's name was Baby. *The war movie Daffy and Zachery went to see was called "Guns, Guts, Glory." Running Gag *Bugs slaps himself in the forehead everytime Porky falls for an upsell and the last time it bruises him. Gallery Image:Snapshot20110907215544.png|Tutty's. Image:Snapshot20110907215651.png|Porky decides to get the lava cake for dessert. Image:Snapshot20110907215752.png|Daffy doesn't hustle to the door anymore. Image:Snapshot20110907215849.png|Tina drops Zachary off at Bugs' house. Image:Snapshot20110907215925.png|"Not much of a talker?" Image:Snapshot20110907215937.png|"Aww! What a cute little face!" Image:Snapshot20110907220406.png|"Wait...hold on...wait..." Image:Snapshot20110907220419.png|Zachary starts crying after Daffy's cacophonous guitar song. Image:Snapshot20110907220433.png|Ink Inc. Image:Snapshot20110907220458.png|''"Are you crazy? It's ink!" Image:Snapshot20110907220520.png|Bugs is exasperated with Porky being roped into getting an ink warranty. Image:Snapshot20110907220543.png|Marty the Whale tries harder than other whales. Image:Snapshot20110907220555.png|Daffy and Zachary at a movie that Zachary doesn't want to see. Image:Snapshot20110907222311.png|"''Free ten dollar stickers! Gee! Where do I sign up?" Oh, by the way, he was being sarcastic. Image:Snapshot20110907220642.png|Porky ignorantly signs up for the tow trucker club. Image:Snapshot20110907220747.png|ABC Me & Mommy. Image:Snapshot20110907220756.png|Daffy doesn't know the words to Itsy Bitsy Spider, does he? Image:Snapshot20110907220820.png|Almost. Next time, try the other side. Image:Snapshot20110907220826.png|Not quite the way you tuck a baby in. Image:Snapshot20110907220833.png|Uh...no. That's not how you change a diaper. Image:Snapshot20110907220849.png|Daffy shakes the rattle, much to Zachary's delight. Image:Snapshot20110907220902.png|Zachary adorably giggles at Daffy making funny faces. Image:Snapshot20110907220909.png|Daffy gets better at being a parent. Image:Snapshot20110907220935.png|Daffy gives the Zachary his blanket. Image:Snapshot20110907221038.png|AAAAAAAAH! Image:Snapshot20110907221059.png|Porky and Bugs crash into the park statue. Image:Snapshot20110907221112.png|Daffy catches Zachary. Image:Snapshot20110907221126.png|Tina and Daffy have a moment with Zachary. Image:Snapshot20110907221133.png|"He doesn't like it when you do that." Image:Snapshot20110907221152.png|Bugs gives Porky a knuckle sandwich for not getting the insurance and because he's already bruised. Image:Snapshot20110907221204.png|Ms. Russo picks up her baby, Zachary from Tina. Image:Snapshot20110907221231.png|Speedy offering Bugs more than just a pizza. Image:Snapshot20110907221244.png|Speedy takes Bugs' twenty dollars. Image:Snapshot20110907221254.png|Bugs gets a sale from Speedy. Production Art 345-656-c-001_0.jpg Image:345-656-c-002_0.jpg 345-633-v-001.jpg 345-656-h-018b.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Rough Draft Korea